


Indiscrição

by SayukiAkashi



Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayukiAkashi/pseuds/SayukiAkashi
Summary: A tentativa de assassinato tranca Maria Antonieta dentro de seus aposentos reais, e ela estava disposta a continuar ali para não colocar-se em perigo.Mas o coração fala mais alto que o senso de auto-preservação.
Relationships: Marie Antoinette/Marquis de Lafayette (Dress Up! Time Princess)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Indiscrição

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fanfic é uma continuação de "Derrière la porte", mas é possível entendê-la sem ter lido a anterior.
> 
> Esta fic é dedicada à perfeita da Khali e às demais pessoinhas que amam Lafayette tanto quanto eu s2

Se supõe que eu não deveria estar fora de meus aposentos. Eu tinha sido alvo de uma tantativa de assassinato e havia sido ordenada a permanecer dentro de meu quarto... Mas quando D'Eon me contou sobre o que havia acontecido depois que eu fui escoltada para longe, eu decidi que minha segurança não era mais importante que minha paz de espírito. 

Por isso, durante a troca de guardas pelo Palácio no final de uma tarde nublada, eu consegui me esgueirar em direção aos aposentos onde Lafayette estava. Ele havia se ferido e, embora D'Eon tenha me dito que ele estava bem, nesta época a medicina ainda não havia avançado o suficiente sequer para saber que higienizar suas mãos diminuem os riscos de infecção ao tratar de feridas. 

E se a ferida de Lafayette chegasse ao ponto de infeccionar, as chances disso piorar num ritmo alarmante eram muito altas. Mas se eu dissesse alguma coisa desse tipo para alguém, provavelmente me chamariam de louca e questionariam minha palavra. Afinal, um médico sabe o que é melhor para seu paciente, como a Rainha poderia contrariar isso? 

Respirei fundo e entrei, sem bater para não chamar a atenção de ninguém. 

\- Marquês de Lafayette? 

Chamei, baixinho enquanto fechava a porta às minhas costas. A luz alaranjada do atardecer permeava o quarto vazio. Os lençóis da cama estavam dessarrumados, obque indicava que Lafayette estivera ali há pouco tempo. Teria ele saído? Ele tinha sido indicado à repousar durante os próximos dias. Mas a teimosia dele era terrível, certamente havia ignorado tudo e voltado ao trabalho... Uma exclamação ao outro lado do quarto me fez virar a cabeça. 

\- Majestade? 

Lafayette estava parado na porta do quarto de banho, com a expressão chocada, usando apenas suas calças e os cabelos à mostra agora. Era a primeira vez que eu o via sem peruca, me surpreendendo um pouco com o grosso cabelo escuro penteado para trás. 

Meu rosto queimou enquanto meus olhos subiam por seu corpo. Não podia evitar, Lafayette era diferente da maioria dos homens que eu tinha conhecido, não era de se surpreender que ele era tão desejado pelas mulheres da corte. 

E então eu vi as faixas de seu braço manchadas de sangue. 

\- Seu braço! Oh, Lafayette, sente-se, deixe-me cuidar disso. 

O Marquês não disse nada quando me aproximei e o peguei pelo outro braço, o guiando para que sentasse na poltrona. Em seguida, corri até o banheiro e procurei algumas coisas, ainda bem que os médicos tinham deixado faixas limpas ali. Peguei também uma pequena bacia com água e um pedaço de pano que havia ali. Voltando ao quarto, minhas mãos rapidamente foram até as faixas sujas e começaram a retirá-las. 

\- Majestade... 

\- Está tudo bem, Lafayette. Eu vou só limpar essa ferida, seria terrível se uma ferida tão próxima de uma veia infeccionasse. Me avise se doer, por favor. 

Senti seus olhos azuis focados em mim, porém mantive minha concentração no que eu estava fazendo. Pelo que pude ver após limpar bem a região é que havia sido um corte limpo, a pele ao redor estava avermelhada pela ruptura repentina e seu corpo já tinha começado começado o processo de cura, secando a ferida e formando uma casca de proteção ali. 

As faixas em minhas mãos eram pesadas, não poderia colocá-las na ferida assim. Eu não sabia muito sobre primeiros socorros, mas abafar uma ferida durante o processo de cura não era bom e eu sabia disso. Olhei ao redor, procurando algum tecido que servisse, até que olhei para mim mesma: a faixa que formava um laço em minha cintura era feito de seda, e seda era leve o bastante para deixar a ferida respirar adequadamente. Não me demorei em usá-la, Lafayette ainda calado enquanto eu terminava de enfaixar seu braço. 

\- Pronto. Por favor, lembre-se de limpar sua ferida com água duas vezes ao dia. Tire a faixa na hora de dormir também... - me endireitei enquanto pegava a bacia e me dirigia à sala de banho com ela e as faixas pesadas. 

\- O que está fazendo, Majestade? 

\- Hmm? - virei o rosto para olhar para ele, vendo a confusão em seus olhos enquanto ele se levantava. - Você foi ferido mais cedo, perseguindo o homem que tentou me assassinar, não é? - ele não me respondeu, então eu continuei. - Eu não ficaria tranquila sem vê-lo pessoalmente. 

\- É realmente gentil de sua parte, Majestade, mas não deveria ter saído de seus aposentos para visitar-me. Poderia ter me chamado e eu iria até sua presença. 

\- Você ir até mim? - neguei com a cabeça, voltando a me concentrar em meu caminho até a sala de banho. - Claro que não, você está ferido e deve permanecer em repouso por hoje, pelo menos. 

\- Como alguém que já esteve na guerra, este tipo de ferimentos não me afetam, Majestade - ele argumentou, enquanto eu voltava para o quarto, secando as mãos em meu vestido. - Você ainda usou uma parte de suas roupas por mim... 

\- Você faria mais do que isso por mim - outra vez, Lafayette me olhou com surpresa. - Você perseguiu um homem disposto à matar para me proteger. Como poderia eu ignorar isso? 

\- Majestade... 

\- Maria. Estamos à sós, pode me chamar pelo nome. 

\- Eu não poderia, você é... 

\- Maria - me aproximei um passo dele, séria. - Agora sou apenas Maria, uma mulher preocupada com aquele que se feriu ao protegê-la. 

\- Majestade - ouvi-lo me chamar assim me incomodou. - Eu apenas cumpri meu dever de protegê-la, isso não é algo pelo qual deveria se sentir tão grata. 

\- Por que está evitando me chamar pelo nome quando essa é minha vontade? - outra vez ele não me respondeu. - Gilbert... 

\- Não. Não é adequado para a Rainha me chamar dessa maneira, eu... Não deveria ouvi-la chamar meu nome assim. 

\- Por que não? - me aproximei de novo, o coração acelerado, observando suas expressões mesmo que ele não olhasse para mim. 

\- Que você tenha vindo até meus aposentos para cuidar deste mero soldado... Nem sequer estou vestido adequadamente para recebê-la, mas mesmo assim você se preocupou comigo e cuidou de meu ferimento - ele respirava rápido e eu pude notar que ele tentava se manter sério, porque os cantos de sua boca estavam tremendo. Ele estava lutando para não sorrir ao falar aquilo. 

\- Claro que sim, você só está ferido por minha causa... 

\- Sabe o quão significativo é para um soldado que uma mulher cuide de suas feridas com tanto empenho? 

Seu tom fez minhas bochechas esquentarem de novo. Eu tinha lido romances o suficiente para entender o que ele dizia. 

\- Sim, eu sei - respondi e o vi juntar as sobrancelhas. - Eu sei o que significa... Eu... 

\- Não sabe do que está falando. Sua gentileza é uma luz para o povo da França, mas usá-la com alguém como eu não... 

\- Você é o mais digno de receber meus sentimentos - o interrompi, andando até ele, a mão se erguendo para tocar seu rosto. - Estava preocupada com você e queria cuidar de você, Gilbert. Eu queria vê-lo para acalmar meu coração preocupado.

\- Pare, por favor - seu pedido me fez parar antes que eu pudesse tocá-lo. - Eu não serei capaz de manter minha promessa se você se aproximar de mim agora - ele olhava para os próprios pés descalços, mas eu conseguia ver o desejo que ele sentia em sua mandíbula rígida, suas mãos em punho e o claro volume em suas calças justas.

\- Do que está falando? 

\- Eu jurei lealdade à família real. Como poderia eu trair a lealdade do Rei, desejando o gentil toque da Rainha?

\- Deseja meu toque? 

Sorri ao falar e continuei sorrindo quando os olhos de Lafayette se encontraram com os meus. Vi como seus ombros relaxavam e seus lábios se separavam, o desejo queimando em seu olhar por um momento. 

\- Desejo - admitiu ele e calor tomou conta de mim. - Não sei quando minha admiração se tornou desejo, mas é isso que sinto. 

\- Oh, Gilbert... 

\- E sou um maldito por isso - me surpreendi com a irritação em sua voz, dando um passo para trás. - Desejar a Rainha, a amada esposa de um bom Rei e amigo. Quão bastardo um homem deve ser para chegar à isso?

\- Está errado. O Rei... 

\- O Rei é vosso marido, ele lhe confia decisões que mulher alguma teria voz para tomar. Esse é o tanto que ele a ama e eu... 

\- Luís não me ama - repliquei, o fazendo erguer a sobrancelha. Eu não poderia lhe explicar, eu mesma ainda não acreditava no que havia visto em seu escritório tempos atrás, mas podia dizer com certeza que havia mais sentimento ali que em qualquer uma das vezes em que o Rei teve com Maria. - Ele é um amigo precioso, tenho grande carinho. Mas ele não me ama. Você jamais seria desleal por desejar uma mulher que não é amada...

\- Ele se casou com você. 

\- Nenhum de nós dois desejava este casamento - minha cabeça começou a doer, memórias intensas da verdadeira Maria preenchendo meus pensamentos ao mesmo tempo que a chuva começava a bater contra as janelas. - Eu fui entregue em favor da paz dos nossos povos, enviada para uma terra desconhecida, para casar com um desconhecido. Abandonei minha rotina, minha família, meu idioma, até mesmo meu nome. Fui recebida por um povo que me via como inimiga, que estava pronto para criticar cada passo meu e o fizeram sem ter nenhuma consideração por meus esforços. Sequer pude me aproximar direito do homem com o qual havia me casado, as responsabilidades de ser os Reis da França era pesada demais em nossos ombros.

Eu estava respirando rápido, o nó se formando na garganta enquanto as memórias de Maria se moldavam às minhas próprias. 

\- Eu sei que cometi centenas de erros, mas nunca foi fácil para uma jovem aguentar a pressão da nobreza, lidar com o desprezo do povo, ser acusada, apontada, e agora tentar resolver o enorme problema das finanças da França... Eu não pedi nada disso. Eu não escolhi esta vida, eu não escolhi ser Rainha, eu não escolhi ter filhos com Luís... Ele é um homem ótimo, gentil e amoroso, mas eu sei que seus sentimentos não pertencem à mim, da mesma maneira que ele sabe que meus sentimentos não pertencem à ele. Eu só queria... Uma única vez em minha vida, decidir algo sobre mim - meus olhos derramavam lágrimas grossas ao se focarem em Lafayette. - Não posso sequer decidir quem eu amo, Gilbert? Até isso deve ser decidido por outrem?

Minha pergunta o pegou desprevinido, pude notar pela maneira como sua boca se movia, mas não dizia palavra alguma. 

Oh, céus, o que eu estava fazendo? Ele não tinha culpa de nada disso, não merecia que eu jogasse toda minha frustração nele dessa maneira. Sequei meu rosto com as mãos rapidamente. 

\- Eu... Eu não deveria ter vindo. Não é adequado para mim dizer estas coisas, perdoe meu indecoro. Cuide bem de vosso ferimento, Marquês. Com sua licença, retornarei aos meu aposentos.

Não esperei resposta, não olhei para ele outra vez, apenas saí de lá correndo, indo em direção ao meu lugar seguro, sem me importar com a chuva que caia. Um lugar onde ninguém entraria sem minha permissão e ninguém se atreveria a me incomodar.

Os domínios de Maria Antonieta, eram como chamavam aquele lugar e eram perfeitos para que eu pudesse chorar este coração partido. Antes de chegar lá, choquei-me com o corpo se alguém e mãos fortes me seguraram. 

\- Majestade, não deveria estar reclusa? - A voz de Blaisdell me fez erguer o olhar. Um erro, já que eu não seria capaz de esconder dele meu rosto inchado pelo choro. - Majestade, está ferida? 

\- Não, eu... - senti-me corar com sua genuína preocupação. - Ainda estou sensível pelo que aconteceu de manhã, então acredito que em meus domínios me sentirei mais segura. 

\- Imagino que aquilo a tenha afetado bastante - Blaisdell tirou um lenço de seu bolso e secou meu rosto com cuidado. - Se deseja, posso velar seu sono. Para que descanse sabendo estar protegida.

Sua proposta me fez piscar algumas vezes, confusa. Mas então lembrei-me de que este era Blaisdell: leal ao Rei, protetor com tudo que pudesse ser importante para Augusto. E, embora eu não fosse amada, o Rei certamente tinha um afeto inegável por mim. 

\- Agradeço, porém meus domínios são perfeitamente seguros. Deixarei claro para os guardas que apenas certas pessoas estão autorizadas à entrar ali, caso precisem de mim. 

\- Deseja que eu chame a Madame Polignac? Posso convencer o marido dela à permitir que ela lhe faça companhia esta noite. 

\- Não, eu... Eu prefiro descansar sozinha. Agradeço e aprecio sua gentileza, mesmo assim. 

Ele assentiu, fazendo uma reverência.

\- Então não a importunarei em seu descanso. Tenha uma boa noite, Majestade. 

\- Boa noite, Blaisdell. 

Continuei meu caminho, mas sabia que estava sendo observada pelos olhos frios de Blaisdell até que eu entrei no pavilhão que marcava meus domínios. Indiquei aos guardas rapidamente meus desejos e logo me dirigi para meus aposentos. Eu precisava me livrar do peso de ser a Rainha, por um momento apenas. 

Este quarto era tão luxuoso quanto os aposentos reais da Rainha, mas as cores eram mais delicadas e frescas, como as lembranças que Maria tinha de seus aposentos na Áustria. Me banhei e troquei meus trajes por um vestido simples e longo de algodão, um vestido que eu gostava de usar quando estava sozinha. Fui até a sala de leitura, escolhendo algum romance e deitando num divã perto de uma das velas, aproveitando o restante da luz solar para me concentrar na leitura.

Era bom, distrair minha mente, fantasiando com personagens e romances passados. E eu adorava absorve-los com minha experiência do futuro e com as memórias antigas de Maria. Minha cabeça doía pelo choro e não percebi que minha cabeça se apoiava cada vez mais contra o estofado. Acabei adormecendo com o barulho da chuva e a luz do sol cada vez mais fraca. 

A próxima coisa que eu soube, foi que eu estava nos braços de alguém, sendo levada pelos corredores iluminados pela luz da lua, que entrava pelas grandes janelas. O céu estava mais limpo agora, e a lua cheia brilhava o suficiente para que eu pudesse reconhecer o homem que me levava. 

\- Lafayette? O que está fazendo aqui? 

\- Gilbert - corrigiu ele e eu vi um pequeno sorriso surgir em seus lábios. - Estamos à sós, pode me chamar pelo nome. 

Meu coração acelerou, sentindo claramente seus braços fortes me segurarem com firmeza contra seu corpo.

\- Gilbert. 

\- Sim, Maria? 

Sorri emocionada ao ouvi-lo me chamar assim. Só notei que entramos em meus aposentos quando ele fechou a porta com o pé. Ele caminhou pelo quarto até me sentar em minha grande cama, para então se ajoelhar diante de mim, segurando minhas mãos entre as suas. 

Pude vê-lo melhor agora, pela fraca luz das velas no quarto. Ele estava usando uma camisa branca e a calça clara e justa, junto aos típicos sapatos. Os cabelos escuros e curtos penteados para trás outra vez. Precisei respirar fundo três vezes para acalmar meus pensamentos e poder falar com clareza. 

\- Eu pensei que havia sido rejeitada. 

\- Eu posso ser um Marquês, ser um herói de guerra, trabalhar lado à lado com o Rei da França... Mas sou um tolo. Tão tolo que apenas percebi o que estava fazendo quando a porta de meu quarto se fechou atrás de você. 

\- Gilbert... 

\- Você é muito mais do que apenas a Rainha. Maria, você é mais corajosa que muitos que eu encontrei na guerra. Você aceitou seus erros e lutou com tudo o que tinha em mãos para mudar a si mesma e a visão que as pessoas tinham de você. Você teve a força de falar sobre o que sentia, de enfrentar todas as dificuldades e agora está guiando a França para um futuro mais justo e feliz. Você é uma grande Rainha... E uma grande mulher também.

Senti meu olhos marejarem outra vez, mas agora já não era de tristeza. Mesmo assim, neguei com a cabeça, afastando minhas mãos das dele. 

\- Não me diga palavras tão doces. Não me alegre assim se quebrará meu coração de novo.

\- Quebrar seu coração? 

\- Gilbert, eu amo você - falei, olhando-o com carinho. - Mas você já me deixou ciente sobre sua lealdade. Jamais voltarei a colocá-lo numa situação onde pareça que eu desprezo o que sente. Então agradeço que tenha vindo aqui mostrar-me sua admiração, mas meu coração não aguentará mais uma rejeição sua.

\- Eu amo você, Maria.

Meu corpo paralisou, meu rosto mostrando minha surpresa ao ouvi-lo. Acaso ele tinha acabado de...

\- Quando me falou tudo aquilo, eu finalmente entendi o que estava acontecendo. Você tem razão, completa razão. Nunca teve a oportunidade de decidir nada sobre sua própria vida, sempre lutando e vivendo para alcançar objetivos que outros lhe obrigaram a ter. Eu ainda... Eu ainda me sinto mal de trair a confiança do Rei desta maneira, mas eu não posso... Não. Eu não sou capaz de te negar a escolha de amar. Isso seria crueldade demais. 

\- O Rei... Ama outra pessoa. Acredito que ele ficaria satisfeito em saber que eu também pude escolher quem amar - levei minhas mãos ao seu rosto, observando como ele beijava as palmas de minhas mãos.

\- Eu farei amor com você, Maria - meu corpo acendeu em excitação ao ouvi-lo. - Me permitirá tocá-la da maneira com a qual fantasio há incontáveis noites? 

\- Por favor... - minha voz saiu mais necessitada do que eu queria e a próxima coisa que eu soube foi que a boca dele estava contra a minha, enquanto ele nos acomodava sobre a cama. Nossos lábios se encaixaram perfeitamente, em movimentos lentos, com nossas línguas se encontrando e dançando em sintonia.

O corpo grande de Gilbert cobria o meu por completo e eu separei as pernas para que ele pudesse se acomodar sobre mim. E sentir sua ereção pressionar meu baixo ventre fez um suave gemido escapar de minha garganta entre nossos beijos.

Não demorou para que seus lábios saboreassem mais da minha pele, descendo pela curva do meu pescoço com beijos suaves. Seus beijos exploraram meu ombro, passaram por minha clavícula e foram até o outro ombro. Quando ele se ergueu para tirar a própria camisa, eu já ofegava de excitação, meu corpo quente e meus lábios sentindo falta de sua boca. 

Mas suas mãos deslizando a parte superior do meu vestido para baixo acabou chamando mais minha atenção.

\- Ele já a viu com este vestido? - ele não precisava dizer nomes para que eu entendesse. 

\- Ninguém viu este vestido. Eu só o uso quando estou sozinha.

\- Então a visão de seu corpo num vestido tão modesto pertence só à mim? - a maneira como ele me olhava ao falar me fez corar. - Mais cedo, eu falei que a desejo, e não estava mentindo, mas eu não fazia ideia do quanto isso era real. Quando a encontrei adormecida na sala de leitura, iluminada por velas, com este vestido envolvendo seu corpo... 

\- Meu Gilbert - minhas mãos se ergueram até tocar em seu rosto. - Eu sou sua, agora. Este vestido só será visto por você. E o meu amor será seu, sempre.

\- Maria... 

Seus lábios se encontraram com os meus outra vez e pude sentir suas mãos descendo o tecido delicado pelos meus ombros. Ele o fazia devagar, seus dedos tocando minha pele de maneira suave, como se ele estivesse aproveitando a sensação de me tocar. Quando o vestido apresentou resistência por causa dos botões, uma de suas mãos deslizou para baixo de mim, me erguendo enquanto seus dedos ágeis abriam os botões de pérolas. Quando ele voltou a se erguer nos joelhos, meu torso já estava desnudo e minhas bochechas se avermelharam.

Eu já não tinha o corpo de uma menina jovem. Por baixo das roupas eu tinha marcas de quando estava grávida e também da idade, que cobrava seu preço mesmo que eu não fosse tão velha assim. Maria nunca tivera vergonha de seu corpo diante de seu marido, mas eu não conseguia evitar esperar algum tipo de julgamento por parte de Gilbert. Mas não houve julgamento algum. Sua expressão era suave, um sorriso leve e os olhos fixos em mim, com a ponta de seus dedos explorando mais de minha pele exposta. 

\- É a primera vez que vê uma mulher nua? - questionei, a voz baixa, quase inaudível. 

\- Não - seus olhos voltaram ao meu rosto. - Mas é a primeira vez que toco uma mulher. E estou tocando e vendo você, nem as mais belas jovens da América se comparam à sua beleza. 

\- Quem diria que você é do tipo galanteador, Gilbert? - brinquei, tentando não em deixar vencer por minhas inseguranças. Ele sorriu um pouco mais. 

\- Confesso que estou descobrindo sobre isso apenas agora... A incomoda?

\- Nem um pouco - ergui as mãos e toquei seu rosto, ganhando um beijo nas palmas da mãos. - Está nervoso?

\- Como não estaria? Estou com a jóia mais cobiçada da França debaixo do meu corpo... E ela disse me amar. Homem algum nesta Terra estaria calmo. 

Acabei rindo e ganhando mais um beijo doce. Gilbert era delicado em seus toques, seus beijos descendo pelo meu corpo eram suaves e macios, e eu me sentia praticamente adorada por ele. Fechei meus olhos, me concentrando nas sensações enquanto ele terminava de me desvestir. Quando ele voltou a se colocar sobre meu corpo, notei que ele havia se desnudado também. Sua boca na minha me distraiu desse fato e eu o puxei para mais perto, até que nossos corpos estivessem colados. 

Mas então tudo parou. Gilbert se ergueu, olhando para a porta, com a expressão preocupada e as sobrancelhas juntas. 

\- Você ouviu...

\- Ninguém pode entrar aqui hoje, Gilbert - ele voltou a me olhar. - Você teve que entrar escondido, não é? Os guardas tem ordem de não deixar ninguém me perturbar a menos que seja alguma urgência que não pode esperar até amanhã para ser revolvida. E aqui as minhas ordens são absolutas.

\- Eu pensei ter ouvido alguma coisa - ele relaxou e voltou a se aproximar de mim. 

\- Deve ter sido o vento ou a chuva, meu Gilbert - o puxei pelos ombros, minhas pernas o mantendo colado à mim. - Não me faça implorar por você, deixe-me senti-lo. 

\- Maria... - sua voz rouca me arrepiou e o beijo que recebi já não era tão doce quanto antes. Ainda sentia seu carinho, mas era um beijo firme, desejoso... Senti a ponta de sua ereção contra minha entrada e ofeguei enquanto ele entrava, devagar, deslizando facilmente devido á minah lubrificação - Você está bem? Dói? 

\- Estou bem - respondi, sentindo meu corpo estremecer com a invasão deliciosa. - Estou com você e você jamais me machucaria, Gilbert. 

\- Jamais - ele me ergueu um pouco da cama, o suficiente para me abraçar. Retribui o abraço, por um momento, antes dele me soltar e começar a se mover, devagar. Minhas mãos se seguraram em seus braços, com cuidado para não apertar perto de seu ferimento. 

A luz das velas dançava em nossas peles a medida que íamos nos movimentando mais e mais. Ocasionalmente, Gilbert sussurrava meu nome contra minha pele, e eu respondia chamando-o também, entre gemidos entrecortados e ofegos. Diversas vezes parávamos para nos beijar e trocar palavras e juras de amor, nossas almas se unindo tão profundamente quanto nossos corpos. 

Quando as velas apagaram, chegando ao fim, eu estava sentada sobre as coxas de Gilbert, abraçando seus ombros, meus seios roçando contra seu peitoral. Com seus braços a me guiar, senti minha excitação se acumular no ponto onde nossos corpos se uniam. 

\- Não pare, Gilbert... Por favor, não... Não pare - pedi, o ar me faltando cada vez mais. Precisava alertá-lo, não sabia se nesta época um orgasmo era algo conhecido ou não, e se ele parasse durante seria péssimo para mim...

Gilbert não parou. Pelo contrário, quando meu corpo saiu do meu controle, ele me segurou forte contra si e me fez continuar subindo e descendo em cima dele, até que senti minhas contrações serem obrigadas a darem espaço para sua ereção que enrijecia ainda mais antes do próprio Gilbert alcançar seu orgasmo. Ouvi-o dizer meu nome enquanto eu revirava os olhos de prazer. 

Quando tudo terminou, caímos contra a cama, ofegantes e ainda abraçando um ao outro. 

\- Eu amo você, Maria - ouvi-o dizer, mas meu corpo estava mole e cansado demais para reagir adequadamente. 

\- Eu também te amo... Meu Gilbert - sorri fraco, fechando os olhos na escuridão, sentindo os lábios de Gilbert em meus cabelos enquanto ele nos acomodava juntos e nos cobria com o lençol. - Eu queria... que esta noite durasse para sempre...

\- Eu sempre estarei do seu lado, Maria. Como Marquês ou como Gilbert. Sempre estarei com você. Sempre. 

Sorri diante de suas palavras, deixando minha cabeça descansar contra seu peito enquanto adormecia. 

\- Está belíssima esta noite, Majestade - virei-me para Blaisdell, sorrindo para ele. 

\- É uma noite especial, a França está construindo um caminho glorioso para si - comentei, enquanto ele fazia uma reverência e estendia sua mão, um convite mudo para dançar. Aceitei de imediato e logo começamos a girar pelo salão. 

\- Notei que tem estado mais disposta nos últimos tempos. Algo bom aconteceu? - a voz era sugestiva, mas os olhos eram tão gélidos quanto sempre. O encarei com certa seriedade por um tempo, um pouco assustada... Até perceber que eu não era a única com segredos aqui. 

Se Blaisdell sabia de meus encontros com Gilbert, eu sabia de seus encontros com Augusto. Ele não ousaria falar de minhas traições quando as do Rei eram ainda mais escandalosas nesta época. Sua lealdade ao Rei era grande demais... Ele nunca faria mal algum à sua reputação. Entre Blaisdell me acusar por minha indiscrição e eu contar o que havia visto... Nós dois sabíamos qual era pior. Então eu sorri amplamente, o surpreendendo. 

\- As coisas finalmente se encaixaram como deveriam, Blaisdell. A França está melhorando, o Rei está feliz e eu estou feliz também. E você, Blaisdell? Está feliz?

\- Majestade... - ele voltou a sorrir, mas de maneira genuína, como se estivesse orgulhoso de minha postura. - Sua discrição à levará longe. 

\- Conto com você para me ajudar à manter segredos longe de olhares indiscretos. Nós sabemos bem como boatos se espalham como fogo em feno seco - ele assentiu e continuou a me guiar na dança até o final da música. 

Com uma reverência, Blaisdell se afastou para ir até o Rei. O sorriso no rosto de Augusto era tão sincero que eu me perguntei como ninguém até o momento tinha se dado conta dos sentimentos dos dois.

Suspirando, satisfeita com o rumo que minha vida tomava, me dirigi até uma zona afastada do jardim, sendo recebida pelos olhos azuis e amorosos de Gilbert.

Olhando para ele ao me aproximar, eu sabia: este era o meu "felizes para sempre".


End file.
